SpiderSpeed
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Post Shadow the hedgehog and final curtain: Shadow goes to New york to see what the black arms did to it but then he soon meets a certian web-slinging super hero. Can they work together to stop old enimies rising? Slight Shadouge
1. Proulouge

Spider Speed

Normal speak

**Action word like BAM!**

_Some one's thoughts_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prologue: In Westapolis immediately after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, E-123 omega, and Cream look on thinking about what Shadow went through to get to this point: The destruction of the Black-Arms

Sonic looks at the drifting shards of the black comet. _"To think Shadow you used to want to destroy this planet know look at you. saving it and even my life Shadow that was incredible."_

Rouge looking the same direction_ " I really hope you're okay but why do I care so much?"_

A mysterious voice came behind them " So how did I do?"

Sonic responds "Shadow that was tight!" as he gestured a thumbs-up

Shadow respond "Don't get used to it Sonic. I don't plan on ever saving you again"

"Aww come on Shadow what would you do without me?"

"I'd probably enjoy the peace."

Rouge piped in " So Shadow what do you want to do now?"

Shadow thought long and hard about this" I'm taking two of you guys to New York I want to see what the Black-Arms did to it."


	2. proulouge 2

**Set after Final Curtin**

**Normal speak**

**Action word like BAM!**

_Some one's thoughts_

I Didn't do this earlier but I do Not own Spiderman or Sonic the Hedgehog

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Speed

Prologue 2

It was a typical after noon in New York.

Peter Parker got off of school for the year and as much as he loved school, he'd figured that a good vacation will due him well.

The same could not be said for his wall-crawling alter ego.

Not only will his best friend not talking to him but recently…

Recently black and crimsoned skinned aliens came down from the sky and almost destroyed the city but as Spiderman watched the news he saw that New York was the least damaged.

Same can not be said for other cities.

One city was completely destroyed

Word has it that the culprit also invaded a world government organization's HQ, destroyed the military's internet network, and even nearly killed the president.

"_I don't know who he is" _thought Spider-man "_but know I've got to stop him"_


	3. The truth leads to a misunderstanding

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or sonic

Normal Speak

_Some omens thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_*

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

**The truth leads to a misunderstanding**

Spider-Man kept swinging around the city.

" _Pretty quiet night tonight nothing new…" _suddenly he noticed a green light coming from the alleyway.

He immediately swung over there and couldn't believe what he saw. Three humanoid animals, two hedgehogs and a bat.

"_This can not be happing_. _I feel like in a bad science fiction movie"_

_**Alleyway:**_

" Shadow I don't get it" whined a blue hedgehog " New York to Westopolis is an easy three and a half states I mean why chaos control here?"

The bat whispered " Sonic think about it. Shadow helped the black-arms do horrible things. Do you know what that must be doing to him."

The black hedgehog ,who Spiderman assumed was Shadow, said "before we move on let me tell you why I really brought you here."The other hedgehog and bat stopped walking and turned with a

"What are you saying" Face

" Black Doom is still alive."*

_**Alley way Hedgehog POV:**_

Sonic and Rouge froze

"Before you ask yes I am sure. When I destroyed Black Comet I saw that he was no longer on the thing."

Sonic spoke up still very frightened "Okay Shadow neither of us saw what really happened. What do you need us to do."

"Well Sonic you aren't going to like this but we got to steal the seven chaos emeralds from two locations."

"Okay Shadow what are the locations?" asked Rouge

_**Rooftops above the alleyways Spiderman POV:**_

Spider-man looked at the three. _"Why would they steal to take someone down and Just who the heck is Black Doom."_

Shadow continued on " Sonic you get the easy one"

The blue hedgehog gave the black hedgehog a ,WHY?, expression

"The only reason why you get the easy one is because compared to Rouge and myself your thievery skill is vastly inferior. Plus you've got to keep up you good guy image. Just go to the New York museum tell him you FULL name and then ask him to borrow the chaos emerald"

"AWWWW" Sonic whined "but since this is probably not going to kill me I guess I can do that, but you owe me a round."

"Fine by me. Rouge" the black hedgehog then turned to the white bat " Well I am going to need your help. The rest of the emeralds are in a maximum security vault in a company called OsCorp."

Spiderman not realizing he was talking out loud " Oh man, after everything Harry's been though this might…"

_**Hedgehog POV in the alleyway:**_

" Sonic did you here that?"

" Yeah I'll go check it out. This conversation is getting boring anyways."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

1. What a twist right? But seriously look at the end cinema when shadow destroys the Black Comet he really isn't there

2. In my last story, ironically my first, my problem was to little information


	4. A Deadly alliance

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or sonic

Normal Speak

_Some omens thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_*

VENOM SPEAK

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

**A Deadly alliance**

_**Ravencroft Eddie Brocks Room:**_*

" WE WILL BE WHOLE AGAIN, PARKER! NOTHING WILL SEPARATE US EVER AGAIN!" shouted a disgruntled muscular teenager

_**Outside the door: **_

"So umm you're a long time cousin of the patient..."

A mysterious man in a black coat was standing next to a nurse

"Yes…W..I am"

"Right this way then just so you know he is a little out of it."

"I…understand"

The nurse opened the door

" could you give us some privacy please"

_**Eddie's ROOM: **_

The man with the coat looked at Eddie

" We have something for you, BROCK!"Eddie looked at the man his coat's color was separating from his body

"TIME FOR US TO BE WHOLE AGAIN WE HAVE A DEPT TO PAY"

The color unified with Eddie's skin "At last……WE HAVE RETURNED!"

_**Master Planner's New Base:**_

Electro, Doc ock, and Rhino was looking at a t.v. screen

The TV screen was showing a silhouette of an alien life form

"Rhino watch out for the door" a man with four tentacle arms

"What" Said Rhino as he looked at the door "Why?"

**BAM! **The door came flying out and hit Rhino square on the jaw causing him to pass out

"WE'RE SORRY. RHINO WE DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE"

The silhouette spoke " Gentleman shall we begin"

"Wait" Said Doc Ock "Show your self. I don't work with cowards who hide who he is."

" Very well" The silhouette leaned for ward revealing two broken horns a thousand scars and a completely bandaged eyes " Call me Black-Doom. And I want revenge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

1. This is where I think they put him

2. A little side note: GO VENOM! THERE IS ONLY ONE!, I know about the other one but Eddie Brock is the best in my opinion. Plus Mac Gargen has been mentioned not seen any ways in this series.

3. And yes I do know of Anti- Venom


	5. Sonic vs Spiderman: Can you keep up?

**Spider Speed**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or sonic**

**Normal Speak**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three

Sonic vs. Spiderman: Can you keep up?

Sonic got up " So Shadow where is he"" The roof to the right"

"K" Said Sonic " Be back in a second"

Spider man panicked _" Oh man I've got to go now. Harry's counting on…(_**FLASH)…**_me?" _The blue hedgehog was looking right at him _" Where the heck did he come from"_

"Hey there"

"Just who the heck are you"

The blue hedgehog gestured a thumbs-up " Sonic's the name, speeds my game"

" Speed? That's just impossible no creature is that fast not one!"

" And no one in their right mind would dress like a blue and red freaking spider either but yet I see a guy dressed like a blue an red spider in front of me right?"

" I have you know I am a super hero."

"Fine then lets roll."

Sonic disappeared and then reappeared behind Spiderman

" I Just hope you can keep up"

Spiderman's spider sense* was going off non stop. _" It's like he is every where at once what is he?"_

Suddenly Spiderman felt like he was hit with a thousand punches

As he slowly drifted from consciousness he swore he heard Sonic taunt him

" Too easy piece of cake"

_**Back in consciousness**_

" _Better get this guy home" _thought Sonic _"Maybe I went a little to far on him. Wonder where he lives._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note:_

1. Try saying that three times fast!

2. Side note: I am absolutely horrible at action scenes sorry but yeah………

3. Another side note: Plus I think that is what actually might happen Sonic's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to fast for even Spider-man's spider sense(1)


	6. The “meeting” of two DoctorsThe Problem

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or sonic

Normal Speak

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The "meeting" of two Doctors/

The Problem in the museum

Doc. Ock was sitting alone in his office. _"I do not understand . Why tell us who we need to kill and then leave. I do not even know of a Shadow the hedgehog"_

Suddenly a orange egg shaped robot burst through his window it had a T.V. a screen. The screen had a message. It started

Doctor Octopus could not believe what he saw. A large fat man, looked like an egg to him, who had a suit and a ridiculously large mustache. The man spoke.

" Hello Dr. Otto Octavious* or Doctor Octopus. I am Dr. Eggman one of the world's greatest scientists. I regret I can not meet you in person but you will meet me soon in three days to be exact. I hope you get this before Black Doom talks to you. Do not work with him he plans to betray you. I will see you in three days."

Doc. Ock looked at the robot. " When did you get this information."

The robot responded " Two days ago my master accidentally sent me…."

A mechanical claw pierced the robot and it exploded. _" Well Dr. Eggman… I'll give you my answer when you get here."_

_**NYC Streets:**_

Sonic was dragging Spiderman by his foot as he looked at the unconscious super hero _" Wonder who he is?" _

He then could have sworn he heard a groan " What happen where am I"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going theater style*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic: Look who woke up?

Spiderman: Why you little (Tries to struggle out of the ropes that tied him)

Sonic: Okay look I know you won't believe me but I am not going to steal anything.

Spiderman: Oh okay then untie me then

Sonic: How stupid do you think I am anyways?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending theater style mode

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic then proceeded to untie Spiderman

"What but you just said"

" I may know you going to punch me or even go after Shadow but I couldn't stand tying you up."

Spiderman looked at the Blue Blur confused but his mask couldn't show it.

Sonic went on " I hate denying anything it's freedom even if it means it could jeopardize some thing."

Sonic and Spiderman heard police cars coming towards the museum

Sonic asked " What's up?"

A Police officer told him " A green emerald was stolen by Rhino and Electro"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

1 please tell me I spelled that right

2. Trust me I saved you a lot of reading time

3. Side note: I will put Harry Osborn in the next chapter. As for Gwen….. Sorry but not this story. I know I should since it is a Spectacular Spiderman story but I am afraid if I add one more character I won't be able to keep up.


	7. Doc Ock’s answer Oscorp robbery A

**Spider Speed**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Doc. Ock's answer/ Oscorp robbery/ A Great alliance

A large battleship was hanging over the Master Planner's hideout. The ship did nothing except beam a large man. The master planner walked out and looked at he man. "Doctor Ivo Robotnik I presume?"

The large man responded "OH I see you did you homework Otto. I would prefer if you call me Dr. Eggman though. After being insulted by your archenemy you sort of adopt the name.*"

"Believe it or not I do know what you mean so if you please call me Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock for short or even the Master Planner"

" While I admire chit chat with a fellow scientist let's cut to the chase shall we? Do you be the genius I've heard about and join me or will you be a fool and work for Black Doom"

"My answer is This!" Doc Ock them proceeded to pierce Eggman oddly enough his new victim exploded.

Then he heard Dr. Eggman's voice as if it was megaphone

"Do you really think that I would be foolish enough to risk my life talking to you?" Eggman then proceeds to laugh hysterically " No no no no no You always have a plan B."

Doc Ock glared at Eggman. "Very well lets begin Doctor"

_**Meanwhile at Oscorp's lobby**_

Harry Osborn has been having a tough time after his dads death. His company has been fought over by thousands of investors and his father's will left everything to him _"Why me? What else in my life can go wrong" _

Then the alarm to the bank vault went off.

" _I had to say some thing"_

_**The vault**_

Shadow was destroying security systems left and right till he got to the vault.

There he saw that Rouge was already there. She simply said " Hi Shadow what took you."

" How on earth did you get here before me?"

Rouge then provided to point at the back door " Just because you chose the hard way doesn't mean I should"

Shadow looked at Rouge annoyed " Ah whatever lets just get the emeralds and get out of here"

Suddenly black goop encased the five emeralds plus the one Shadow had on hand too.

Shadow looked up to see a monstrous black creature with a white spider on his chest

" WE'RE SORRY SHADOW BUT THIS BELONGS TO US."

Shadow then charged at the creature " Not in a million years you fool"

As Shadow was going to land a good kick the thing disappeared.

Suddenly he saw Sonic and that guy from the other night

The man looked up and Shadow could have sworn he muttered

"Eddie…"

Sonic then told Shadow what was up

"Shadow! Black Doom has allied himself with four of his enemies" Sonic panicked as he pointed to Spider-man

Shadow responded " Lets tell him all about Black Doom maybe he can tell us about his foes too."

Spider-man then proceeded to tell his new and unlikely allies about the four they will have to face

"The first guy you have to worry about is Dr. Octopus he is a man with a two hundred IQ and four mechanical arms coming out of his back."Sonic then responded "Okay nothing new to me I fight nut job geniuses all the time"

" The second guy you have to worry about is Electro he can control lightning due to a freak accident and his face is almost like a it is made of electricity. The third guy you have to worry about is called Rhino. He is just a strong and just as quick as a rhino and I swear has the same brain length."That comment even caused the normally stone faced Shadow to smile

" The fourth and probably the most important guy you have to worry about is Venom. He is the only one who knows my true identity and used to be one of my best friends. He has an alien suit that he wears that has extraordinary powers even I have worn it for a short period of time. Its only weakness is loud sounds."

Shadow then begun to speak.

" The leader of this alliance is" Shadow groaned he reall did not like sharing this information he just learned "is my technically biological father Black Doom."Spider man did a double take _" We are trying to bring down his own father. Man and I thought that one movie had a twist."_

Shadow continued " I may not look like it but I am fifty years old. I was created aboard a space colony, the most advanced of its time . The researcher inside of his colony wanted to create the ultimate life form to help cure his grand daughter of N.I.D.S. so he made a deal with a alien leader bring him the seven chaos emeralds for exchange of his help. That's how I was created. The researcher then discovered his true plan he was going to warp his homeland to Earth and eat all human beings there or use them as an energy source. It wasn't until about three days ago that his comet was destroyed by me. My guess is he is going to use the emeralds to restore it then proceed as if nothing happened."

Spider-man couldn't believe what he heard he agreed now more than ever Black- Doom must be stopped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:1. That is my explanation you got a better one

2. Okay fight fans the first round is going to be Rouge vs. Electro.


	8. Rouge vs Electro: A shocking realizatio

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Rouge vs. Electro: A shocking realization

Rouge looked at Shadow. Her partner, her ally, her best friend? Maybe even more?*

Maybe she should get to know him even more than she did Shadow was, is, and always will be a mystery.

The team slowly approached the base. It didn't look like a base it just looked like an old building. "_Doctor Octopus really must have worked hard to keep this inconspicuous" _thought Rouge

They walked into the base on the first floor stood a man Rouge instantly knew was Electro due to his face looking like a thunder bolt. " Hi Maxi" mocked Spider-man

Electro looked like he snapped " For the last time my name is Electro!!" Electricity surged though out the building shocking all four of them.

Rouge yelled at the rest " Guys we will do better if we split up quick go know I'll take on Sparky"

Sonic was about to say something but Shadow told him to just leave

Electro looked like he was about to shock Sonic, Shadow, and Spiderman. Rouge kicked him in the chest

"Sorry Sparky but I'm your date tonight."

"Fine then take this" Electro proceeded to shoot lightning at Rouge. She kept trying to dodge all of the lightning but a couple hit her.

Electro sighed " Look don't kid yourself you not cut out to face the big boys, bat.*"

Rouge swung her leg as it connected to Electro's chest and knocked him to the wall.

Electro was ticked off to say the least. " I'm going to fry you bat!!"

Electro shocked Rouge causing her to be flung into the wall. _"No I can't lose to this joker" _Rouge got up and jump and started rotating

Electro was going to shock her to death, but she was going way too fast

**DRILL DRIVE! **Electro was knocked back to the wall as he fell unconscious.

Rouge looked at her beaten opponent _" Not bad Sparky by today was not you day" _She then proceeded to walk up the stairs following the others _" Shadow I'm here I come." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note_

_1. _Yes I am a Shadouge fan. The reason why is because it is a relationship that probably will happen eventually.

2. Side note: Sorry for the action scenes I will have one written by my friend what it is I won't tell you.


	9. Doc Ock vs Dr Eggman: I am smarter tha

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Doc Ock vs. Dr. Eggman: I am smarter than you!

Sonic, Shadow, and Spiderman heard a crash above. The floor above, they saw, was already in a great battle.

_**Second Floor Battle**_

Doc Ock was destroying the Egg Bots left and right.

Dr. Eggman him self finally showed up on the battle field.

" Well Octopus I'm impressed. You successfully drove me to well this."

Suddenly a huge machine appeared right behind Eggman. "but you know what they say if you want some thing done right…."

The Machine shot at Doctor Octopus but he was successfully dodging the lasers. He then tried unsuccessfully to pierce the machine. When he did it destroyed one of his Eggman laughed at him. " Sorry Doctor but you lose this is check mate"

The machine transformed into an large Eggbot with a giant lance

" Say hello to the Egg Emperor march two"

Using one of his good arms Doctor Octopus hit the target on it's chest and then passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

1. What regardless of his intentions Eggman is still evil so yes bad should happen to him. Don't worry he survives though.

2/ Next round Sonic vs. Rhino

3 fixed title problem my bad


	10. Sonic vs Rhino: Speed vs Stupidity

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Sonic vs. Rhino: Speed vs. Stupidity

*QUICKY

_**Third Floor**_

Rhino was waiting patiently for his new victim

Sonic looked at the stupid monster _"You've got to be kidding me two seconds flat"_

Sonic spun around Rhino cutting off his air and made him pass out

Sonic Spiderman and Shadow all went upstairs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

1. Quick one mind block

2. Next Round Spiderman vs. Venom


	11. Spiderman vs Venom A friend indeed

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Spiderman vs. Venom A friend indeed

Spider-man looked at Sonic. _"He just took down a guy I've always had problems with in two seconds flat. How strong are you?"_

_**Fourth Floor**_

Venom was there and he was waiting and he was hungry. Hungry for revenge against Peter Parker. Hungry for his pain. All Venom wants is revenge.

Spiderman was looking directly at Venom

" Eddie stop this, I know you bro!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME PARKER WE ARE NOT BROTHERS! WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE UNTIL WE FOUND EACH OTHER!"

" Guess I have no choice then Shadow, Sonic go Eddie's mine."

Sonic was about to jump in the fray but Shadow stopped him " Sonic stop. Spider-man and him must have shared either a deep friendship or hatred. This is his fight"

Sonic said this to Spider-man before he left " Fine. Just do me a favor Spidey don't die."

Spider-man and Venom lunged at each other. Venom's superior strength easily outmatched Spidey. Things looked up as spiderman wrapped Venom's leg and tripped him. Spiderman jumped on him pile driving him to the floor. Venom got up and then tried to punch him but Spidey dodged it.

Spiderman then webbed Venom eyes and then punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious

Spiderman was tired and laid down _"Good luck guys. My job is done"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

1. Sorry for probably the worst fight scene between Venom and Spider-man in history.

2. Next round is Obviously Shadow vs. Black Doom

3. After that fight three special fights one will be written by my friend in fact it's right after mine

4. I'll give you a hint he is not in any of the shows or movies but he is in the comics


	12. Shadow vs Black Doom: A tragic turn of

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrativie

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Shadow vs. Black Doom: A tragic turn of events

Shadow was on the last floor with Sonic. "Sonic, Black Doom is mine if anything happens to me I'm counting on you to finish the job."

"Sure Shadow just don't die okay."

"Got it today I'm going to leave my past behind me once and for all. It's time to focus on my here and now."

Sonic never saw Shadow so determined in a while. _"He's dead set on destroying Doom. The only time I've seen him this determined is when we defeated the Bio-Lizard on the Ark."_

Shadow looked at Black Doom he looked different like he never even fought him that one time. Then he saw the chaos emerald were all glowing behind him in a machine.

"Welcome Shadow my most foolish child"

"You were never my father! My true father was the Professor and Maria was like a sister to me! They were my friends the died because of you, because the government because of all the evil in this world. Today I start erasing the evil on this planet starting with you!"

Black Doom was laughing at him "You foolish hedgehog, you think the world would be safe once you kill me it will never be safe. There will be others and they may be more cruel than even me. What makes you think that an insolent pest like you can save this godforsaken planet."

" Because I made a promise to Maria and everyone aboard the Ark that day and now this is the day I keep it!"

Shadow then lunged at Black Doom and kicked the back of his head. But it had no effect. He then spun around and hit him every which way as fast and as strong as ever. Till he noticed that the machine behind then was powering Black Doom making him stronger than ever. Shadow dashed at the machine

Black Doom fired a Dark Chaos Spear at Shadow but Shadow counted on that it hit the machine. Causing it to explode but Shadow was then restrained by Black Arms rope. "I can't move""Shadow!" said a very distressed Rouge looking at Shadow and seeing that he was restrained

Black Doom saw this too. **(Laughs evilly) **" Shadow, how much more death can you take? You said to me once that you can't stand to see others in pain because of you friend's murder. How about another will that convince you that there is no hope for this planet."Black Doom turned his attention to Rouge he aimed his Dark Chaos Spear at here as he prepared to fire he failed to realize Shadow already escaped as he fired Shadow leaped in front of Rouge protecting her from certain death.

Shadow fell backwards on the ground severely injured.

Venom Spiderman and Sonic all heard the commotion and the leaped up to the top floor to their horror they saw Shadow nearly dead on the floor and Rouge crying on his body.

"Rouge… don't cry he still didn't win…"

Rouge looked at her fallen comrade "How can you say that your about to…to" She went back to tears

"He didn't win because….I protected you didn't I"

Rouge couldn't believe what she heard "Wha… what?"

"I protected the first true friend I've had since Maria. I might even have…."

Shadow drifted from mortality Rouge lost it she weaped uncontrollably

Sonic was furious and Spider-man looked at Venom who looked equally as disturbed as he was.

Black Doom continued to taunt them " What can you do now you insects. Shadow was your only hope and he is now dead on the floor"

"Shut….Up…" Said Sonic

"Why should I Shadow was a fool for not letting the bat die. He doomed you all to nothing but my dinner."

" I said…" the chaos emeralds burst thought the container of the machine that Shadow destroyed they surrounded Sonic but they weren't their normal color. No they were dark as night and Sonic's hatred of Black Doom "Shut…your…Mouth!!!"

A Dark light engulfed Sonic changing his skin from blue to black and his eyes lost their pupils. Dark Super Sonic is born.

Black Doom continued to taunt Sonic " You are a fool too. Didn't you know the risks of being a hero. From what I've heard you always treated saving the world as a game."Sonic glared at the alien " I knew the risks of saving the world heck I even mentally prepared my self for this since day one. I knew all my friend would be at risk but you know what ,Black Doom. I finally truly understand Shadow's pain. The pain of loss is unbearable." Sonic was right in front of Black Doom "But you know what else you crazy monster. I am going to destroy you once and for all!!!!"

_**Meanwhile with Venom**_

Eddie Brock saw Shadow's death but then thought _" Is this why Peter no one can know about your identity. You do it to protect them from this."_

Venom them transformed back into Eddie Brock but in his mind he was confronting the Symbiote

_**Eddie's Mind Theater style***_

Venom: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR BROCK SPIDERMAN IS COMPLETELY DEFENSELESS KILL HIM

Eddie: I'm not sure I want that any more

Venom: NOT SURE ANY MORE. DID YOU FORGET WHAT HE DID TO US!"

Eddie: I know what he did to you you crazy monster I don't want this any more. No more killing

???: Well said Brock I'm proud of you

Eddie: What the heck are you?( Sees the Symbiote except white with black pupils and a black spider on his chest"???: Call me Anti Venom the symbiote's good half. Make the right choice for once Eddie chose me chose good

Venom: NOT GOING TO HAPPEN GOOD HALF HE IS SIDING WITH US WHETHER HE WANTS TO OR NOT

Anti Venom: If you insist (Trans form to his true for as does Venom) Lets end this struggle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note : Breaking the fourth wall one chapter at a time

1. Go ahead come at me with torches and pitchforks for all I care. I am the one of the few author to have the courage to kill Shadow so bring it on. (Sees an army of angry Shadow fans) What I meant to say is…

2. If you are wondering why the conversation between Eddie Brock, Anti Venom, and Venom was theater style because that is how my friend writes and Yes this is my Surprise Venom vs. Anti Venom written by a completely different artist. I hope you enjoy his work. In the meantime I got Angry Shadow Fans to run from (RUNS AWAY!)

3. And yes i do know thats not how Anti-Venom came to be but your gonna have to let it slide Just this once PLEASE!


	13. The reason

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

The reason

(THIS IS THE REASON WHY ANTI VENOM AND VENOM HATE EACH OTHER AND ENDED AS ONE)The following two chapters were written by Fenir the sonicnarutoartist has nothing to do with this except coping it word for word with some censorship

Five minutes into the fight,blow after blow, each one matched after the other

"WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOREVER AND THIS ISN'T DOING ANYTHING" Venom said

"I know that brother. Remember, we're just training don't actually try to hit me..ooff said anti venom

"TOO BAD IF WE'RESPARING THEN WE ACTUALL HAVE TO HIT. WE WILL GOT IT."

"I told you not to hit me you cheating fool. Now you're gonna regret doing that."

"WHYS THAT?…**SMACK… **WHAT!? YOU ACTUALLY HIT ME THAT WAS UNEXPECTED"

"That's what you get for underestimating your enemy""HEY LOOK OVER THERE WHAT IS THAT"

"What are talking about **(WHAM) **Ow you jerk you cheated again.""WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT UNDERESTIMATING YOUR ENEMY."" Oh ha ha. Shut up jerk""WHOA! WHATS THAT THOING?"" Oh no I am not falling for that again"NO WE'RE SERIOUS! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SKY!

" Fine. I'll bite what are you talking about

Anti venom looks up at the sy

"What on earth is that""IT'S OUR WAY OFF THIS ROCK""What!!!""YEAH IF YOU WANT TO STAY FINE BUT THAT THING IS LANDING HERE AND I'M GETTING ON IT"

"Don't even think about it, good half""TOO LATE"Venom starts running towards the object

"Venom get back here!"Anti starts running after him

Venom tries to board the object but anti stops him

"BACK OFF IF YOU STOP US WE WILL KILL YOU""No you won't""TRY US

He hops back on the object as it starts to take off. Anti jumps on after him but the but the power of the object taking off and the heat it let off and venom's faulty grip ended up fusing them together

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hi I'm Fenir(Remember copying what he wrote must put this in) I know the SonicNarutoArtist personally so he let me write the next two chapters. Look guys my friend was kinda clueless we came to the fight and I stepped in for now so this is going to end up taking two chapters so bear with me cause I don't know crap about Anti-Venom so don't kill me and I'll have my own stories up soon on his account. So yeah


	14. A Taste of Venom

Spider Speed

I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

A Taste of Venom

(The final fight has begum and nothing can stop the destruction that it will cause)

Pre story Authors note: Hey I'm just filling for my friend and I'm telling you now that all the angry shadow fans out there trying to kill him are going to forgive him and love me for what I have planned for him ***Turns around* **"Pitchforks and torches really guys and what's that * ***Color in the face fades* **A sniper oh come on!

Story time

"Well, we finally came apart. Its about time"

Looking at Venom

" WE AGREE BUT THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE IN THERE WHO WAS THAT?"

"What are you talking about it was only you and me""OK THEN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK"

"Shut up I will crush you""NO WE WILL CRUSH YOU"

"Who is this we I said it was just you and me

**WHACK**

"YOU'RE STILL SLOW"

"Not really you still hit like a wimp"

"YOU ARE A LIAR COME HERE AND WE'LL END IT RIGHT NOW"

"Really fine then one free shot right here"

Points to his jaw

**BAM**

"Okay buddy that hurt a little but I am still standing here.""WHY WON'T YOU DIE""Cause I'm better than you now out with you"Picks him up and unwittingly escaped Eddie's subconscious and threw him out the window.

"WHAT!?"**SPLAT!**

"I told you I'm better than you…"

Standing on the ground smiling deviously with a masking over voice

"SO YOU SAY BETTER THAN US"With a great speed he shows up out side the window and jumps to the roof. Anti follows him.

"What the….how did you"

**BOOM**

"WELL YOU'RE DEAD WRONG."

Turns Anti into a punching bag

"HA YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE NOW THAT…."

Venom grabs his head and falls to his knees and howls in pain

"Just as I thought there was some one else" said anti

"WHAT ARE YO TALK…" howls again

His back starts bubbling and shape starts to form like two that are there but this one is red and skinnier. Carnage is born

"Hey guys what's up"Breathing heavily "WHO ARE YOU"

"Name Carnage"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE""I'm here to help you Venom"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"

"I'm your son and I was inside you, duh"

"SHUT UP WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP"

"Hey anti-venom looking as bad as usual"

"It's you. The one I fought with to get out how did you get out""Mind over matter.""HEY DON'T IGNORE US"

"Oh shut it Venom

Shocked "What did you say?""You heard me"Venom then gets up and tries repetally to kill Carnage but he missed every time "Epic fail" Carnage then knees him in the chest

Venom loses breath "WE WILL GET YOU"

"Alright then now that that's done it's you turn ant boy" Turns around to meet a fist

"You hit an injured man""He's not a man and that was a good punch but I can do better"

Hits Anti so hard he nearly falls off the roof

"He hits harder than Venom and that's saying some thing" lunges at Carnage

"Not going to happen buddy sends him flying again he looks at anti

"You call that a kick" Said a over voice

Jumps down

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha""Oh no!" tries to get out of the way but is too late

Lands on top of Carnage

"So there's two of you now well tox but it's time to come out""So you figured it out" *Anti splits in tow to revial two people

"And how many time do I have to tell you it's Toxin not tox you moron"

"Whatever"

"Now fix up Venom and lets finish this""Fine"

Walks over to Venom and fixes him

"YOU FOOL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT"

"Don't touch me I'm on your side I'm sick of seeing those faces how bout we finish the each other"

"Fine let's go"

"Oh Venom you've gotten slower"Venom looks up to meet a kick to the jaw and goes flying

"Anti venom your going to pay for that"

"Not a chance now that toxins here"

"Right Now stay down." Sprays Venom with strong webbing

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"

"Shut up"

Anti webs Venoms mouth shut

"It's not pilote to leave some one out"Carnage swings at Anti but toxin blocks it

"Ah ah ah you can't touch him""Thanks you toxin"

"Toxin get out of my way or else"

"Or else what""This might happen"

Shove Toxin to the other side of the roof"That's not going to work"

Anti pushes him to the other side of the roof

" Ha like that's going to happen"Feels something grap his ankle

" I'm still here"

Pulls himself back up.

"Well you're still alive"

Webs Toxin to the wall turns to anti and turns his hand int his signature axe hand and swings at him

"That's not going to happen what are you waiting for Toxin"

Toxin breaks lose from the webbing and stops the axe cold

"Like I said can't touch him"

"Move!""Know what Toxin I'm going to finish this but I'm going to need a body"

Anit looks around and sees Shadow's body through a hole

"Ah that will work hold him here for now"

"Yes sir"

"Stop him or he'll kill us both"

"Too late Carnage"

Anti takes over Shadow's barely alive body

"oh this one has some power to it"

Disappears and reappears behind Carnage

"Good bye Carnage"

Punches him across the roof of the building the out of no where shows up next to him and lion kicks him to the ground

"How are you"

Shows up next to Carnage

"It's this body there something about I just don't know what""I wont lose to you" Carnage then turns his hand to an axe again

"I don't thinks so" grabs his wrist and rips it off then something grabs his wrist to stop him from killing Carnage he turns around to see Hybrid holding him

"Good bye Hybird" chops Hybrid's head off still holding the axe hand the chops off Carnages head

"Curse…you"

While the fight between Anti and Carnage was going on Toxin was watching unknowing that Venom had broke loose of the webbing"There is no way he can win know""DON'T BE SO SURE"

"What it can't be" he turns around and feels a cold feeling in his chest

"GOODBYE FOREVER TOXIN" pulls his hand out of Toxin's chest

Anti turns around to see toxin falling to Venom

"That's it brother we end this now" disappears again and reappears in front of Venom

"OH WOW SO WHAT YOUR FAST""You die now" stars running in circles around Venom and delivers a hundred blows to Venom

"HA WE DIDN'T FEEL A….." falls to his knees lost for words at the amount of pain his is feeling

"Never touch Eddies body again""FINE" appear pare to leave and takes a weird shape

"This ends now" grabs a metal rod sticking out from the wall and breaks it off then holds it like a sword

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING""Ending this" swings the rod multiple times at Venom

"WHAT WAS THAT…" **FALLS TO PIECES**

"I'm not done yet" let's off a high pitch scream

"RRAAHHHH NNNOO" shrivels away (he's dead)Finally it's over that was all I had I'm out of energy"

Shrinks into Shadow's glove

Shadow awoke on the roof _"What happened the last thing I remember is that I saved Rouge and I was dead or almost any what's p with my gloves. Oh well no time worry about that now I have to stop Black Doom plus everyone will be relived to see me alive"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes/side show:

Feiner: See I told you you'd love

Angry Shadow fans: Yeah

Angry shadow fan w/a sniper: Fine then where's the SonicNarutoArtist we still have issues with him(points the sniper at Feiner)

Feiner: Oh crap um he went that way

SonicNarutoArtist: Thanks a lot that _really _helped

(Runs away and is still followed by the Angry Shadow fans)

Feiner: (Falls over laughing then turns and sees a crowd of people staring at him) Who are you guys

???: We are the Carnage fans

Feiner: Oh crap umm see I didn't have a choice but to….umm…RUN AWAY! (Starts running and gets chased by angry carnage fans)SonicNarutoArtist: (Turns around and laughs at him but gets caught and vicously mauled by Angry Shadow fans)Feiner: (Turns to laugh but meets the same fate) That's was a bad idea.

Author's note: Hey you have to admit that little side comic is funny but seriously I am a serious Carnage fan and that was the only thing I could do sorry guys but hey seep on the look out for my own stories under his account my first is called "Ninja Alchemist" and I'm going to give any spoilers why because: One I'm lazy Two I just don't want to get over conident.

Please give an honest opinion about this chapter because it took forever no joke so thanks for reading also coming soon after this The ninja alchemist chapter 1 and his story Ninja nightmare

*It was the only sound I could thin of sorry


	15. A rivalry restarted

**Spider Speed**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

A rivalry re-started

Dark Super Sonic vs. Super Shadow

Sonic paid no mind to the commotion on the roof. Right now he only cared about destroying Black Doom and saving the world again but something inside him decided that this world is too evil. _"Shadow I will help you keep your promise to Maria and Rouge this planet does deserve happiness. So I'm going to destroy it!"_

Sonic grabbed Black Doom's throat so fast that he didn't even notice nor care that Shadow's body had disappeared.

Black Doom tried in vain to free himself "Hedgehog please mercy! You're a hero you shouldn't do this"

Sonic smiled a sadistic smirk "Why should I give you what you never gave anybody? If I spare you I'd go back on my word. You die Doom!"Black Doom was surprised in this sudden change in character from the free loving Blue hedgehog he fought aboard Black Comet then he realized something "You used all the negitive energy of the chaos emerald didn't you"

Sonic laughed at him "I did. I used the same technique I use for the positive energy except, instead of using my most peaceful memories to amplify it's power I used the memory of the senseless slaughter of one of my friend not to mention my rival to increase the negative energy ten fold I am now twenty times stronger than Perfect Chaos and he is a god."

"Hedgehog ummm Sonic right what are you"

"**Chaos Spear: Sonic Style"**

Sonic obliterated the head of Black Doom nut he then turned to see Shadow walking toward him but suddenly stopped when he got near Eddie's unconscious body.

Shadow looked at Eddie with a strange feeling in his hand but he saw a lot the white come from his hand and engulf Eddie

Eddie woke up "What happened" He saw his hands instead of being Venom's monstrous black claws it was white with a more peaceful edge to him. He then passed out again but he was carried back to Ravencroft by his new white suit.

Shadow just thought of it as weird and walked towards Rouge "I'm sorry if I worried you Rouge, but that white suit that just carried Eddie some where saved me. I hope you didn't…."**Slap!**

"That's for making me worry about you. You jerk" said a very teary eyed Rouge

"Ok I admit I deserved that." Eyes Sonic in his newer darker super form. "Sonic going black I approve"

Sonic was shaking his head in disbelief "I should have known you'd find a way to survive, but regardless I am still going to destroy this planet.""Sonic what are you talking about? Black Doom is dead. You killed him We can all go home or wherever you go"

"This planet is corrupt and evil it must be destroyed, Shadow"Spiderman piped in* "Sonic you once told me that you hate denying any thing its freedom. Why are you going to not allow billons of innocent people their freedom of life"

Sonic wasn't even fazed by his words "Because they deserve it"

The chaos emeralds all surrounded Shadow. In a glowing flash of light his skin changed from black to gold and his quills changed from orange to red. His pupils changed from a calm blue to a raging red. " I won't let you do that Sonic. I made a promise and I will keep it. Today we settle our rivalry once and for all"

He leapt at Sonic and swung a punch at him but Sonic blocked and threw him at a wall. Shadow then countered by using the wall as a spring board to land a good hit on Sonic but he missed. "Come on Shadow is that the best you can do"Shadow then started to charge his hands **"Chaos Spear"**

Sonic blocked the blast with a new technique **"Dark Sonic Wind"**

**S**onic and Shadow both spun into a ball and collided with each other when they did sparks came flying from the collision.

They both separated "Sonic did I tell you that I have a new technique"

"Hmmm"

Shadow but his hands together "Take this by combing my Chaos Spear and Chaos blast to make this. **CHAOS BLAST CANNON!**"**

A beam of pure energy hit Sonic so hard that Shadow thought that he actually vaporized him. "Sonic you were a worthy opponent but I had to…."

"Do what Shadow"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic standing there hurt but not dead "I admit that did hurt Shadow that would have killed most opponents but I'm not most opponents aren't I"

Spiderman saw enough he got up and swung around and aimed a pin point shot at Sonic's eyes that distraction was just enough to let Shadow kick Sonic so hard that when he hit the wall it turned hem back to normal

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:1. First of all a big thank you to my man Feiner for helping me both escape the Shadow fans, off-screen, and for typing those chapters for me

*Spidey is still here I felt like he didn't do much so I might as well make him do something important.

** I make Sprite Comics so I had to use one element from there to add some coolness to it.

A littel side note from Fenier: WOOT Go Shadow that move was bas *Hears some thing* Oh crap RUN!!!


	16. Epilogue: Separate ways

**Spider Speed**

**I do not own Spectacular Spiderman or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

VENOM SPEAK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue: Separate ways

Sonic woke up to a blur _"I can't remember anything after Black Doom killed Shadow but I can see Shadow in his super form" _

"Shadow what happed to me"

"You mean you don't remember"

"No why is there something to remember" Sonic sees Eggman leaving in his Egg-mobile "Later guys I got to go my next adventure awaits me so there's no time to waist"

As Sonic darts after Eggman, Spider man started to talk to Shadow "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Spiderman I know from personal experience that some things are just better left forgotten"

Spiderman was about to say some thing but a tingly feeling told him that it was his time to go too. "Later Shadow nice meeting you but you know people to meet crimes to stop and all undercover"

Shadow looked around the base he saw that Rouge was gone and he saw that a small vessel with the G.U.N. logo was approaching him _"Guess it's my time to go too. Maria is this what you had in mind. To keep the world safe always. If it is then I finally kept my promise to you_"

He walked towards the ship "_but something tells me this is just where my journey begins" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Final Authors note:

SNA: So Fenir what did you think

Fenir: I'm just glad that we got away from all those angry Carnage and Shadow fans. What did you do to them?SNA: Oh that's simple I made them watch the 4kids version of One Piece

Fenir: You maniacal ba…

SNA: Keep it clean Fenir

Fenir: You evil person

Angry Shadow and Carnage fans: NOOO STOP THIS IS TOURCHER

Okay real Authors note

1. I FINALLY DID IT! I COMPLETED MY FIRST STORY ON FAN THAT DIDN'T BLOW!

2. Thanks to Fenir for proof reading my papers and writing that fight with Venom and Anti Venom. Thanks to Sega and Marvel for making such great characters. And Thank you for reading this. You all rock!


End file.
